


Taking the Day

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine convinces Merlin to take a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 2 of cottoncandy_bingo and the prompt 'blowing dandelion seeds'. My card is [here](http://alafaye.dreamwidth.org/168471.html).

"Arthur is going to have our hides for this," Merlin groaned.

Gwaine laughed and spread his arms out wide. "Later, Merlin! Focus on the here and now! I didn't smuggle us both out of the castle and away from training to worry about Arthur!"

Merlin shook his head, but he smiled. Gwaine jumped down the last of the hill and began taking off his boots. The stream was moving slow, but was swollen from the melted snow. Merlin pulled off his shirt and neck tie. "It's going to be freezing."

Gwaine tossed his shirt away and pulled down his pants. "Scared, Merlin?"

Merlin stumbled, pulling off his shoes. He swallowed hard. "Sc-cared?"

Gwaine winked. "Well?"

~~~

Gwaine hummed, pulling away from the kiss. "Definitely worth it."

Merlin tilted his head back and smiled. "I can't remember the last time we had a day together."

Gwaine's hand slid down Merlin's side to his hip. "And you're usually so tired from your new duties that you fall asleep right after we've eaten."

"Feeling neglected?" Merlin teased, though he knew what Gwaine meant. Being appointed court sorcerer and taking part in the training left Merlin with little energy for anything but crawling into bed. But now, they had rested after their swim in the river and they were completely alone. They'd already enjoyed the privacy and rest, but Merlin could easily be persuaded to have another go.

Gwaine sighed and bent his head until it rest against Merlin's. "I just worry about you. You're being run to the ground."

Merlin licked his lips. "I'm fine."

"You're not, Merlin," Gwaine argued. "The bags under your eyes get heavier each day and you're stumbling more on the training field."

Merlin closed his eyes. "What do you want me to do? Arthur is pushing all of us harder and harder. I've said something to him, even Gwen has, but he won't listen to reason."

Gwaine shifted, lifting his hand off Merlin's hip, and Merlin opened his eyes to see Gwaine picking a dandelion. Gwaine smiled. "Where I was born, we believed that if you blew the seeds off these flowers, your wish would be granted."

"Wishes don't come true," Merlin said automatically.

Gwaine shook his head. "Merlin, Merlin, Merlin. That's not the point." He took a deep breath, held his breath for a moment, clearly making a wish, and then blew the seeds off the flower. "There. Maybe this wish will come true."

Merlin smiled. "What'd you wish for?"

"Well, you've not supposed to tell, but--" Gwaine bent his head to whispered in Merlin's ear, "--I wished for more days off. So you could sleep. So I can kiss you."

Merlin turned his head and kissed Gwaine. "I want more days with you. Just, with you."

Gwaine smiled into the kiss. "I'd take even an hour, Merlin."

"We've got several still," Merlin reminded him. "At least three before the sun sets."

"Mm, three hours. I might be able to think of something we can do in three hours."

"I thought you might. We could start," Merlin rolled them until he was straddling Gwaine's hips, "here."

Gwaine grinned. "I like that idea."

Merlin leaned down and kissed Gwaine again. "And after?"

"Can't I just hold you?" Gwaine asked quietly.

Merlin grinned. "Always."

"Good. Now, finish what you started and then we can get to the holding part."

Merlin chuckled, but couldn't agree more.


End file.
